Forum:Chapter 29 Update
Here's chapter 29: http://www.mediafire.com/?4c1szl4hau54w5 from Torpedo Tits. I'll update Takashi and the Act.29 page for now. I'll also do any others that aren't claimed by around 10 p.m. cst. If you'd like to update one of the pages listed below, put the page(s) you would like to update with your signature below BEFORE you update. We can only have one user per page. Don't worry about new pages for now, they will be created later. Here are the pages to choose from: *Chapter 29 (Volume 07) *Takashi Komuro *Saeko Busujima *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Rei Miyamoto *Alice Maresato and Shizuka Marikawa (these count as a single page) That's all for now. Remember to check if a page has already been taking before claiming it.Turambar1 ''' 22:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I expected more people to help out by now, but I guess the chapter hasn't been out very long. I'm just going to do Rei's page now and the Chapter 29 page tomorrow, hopefully. After that I'm going to move on to other stuff with the assumption that at least a couple people will help update. Keep in mind, the update doesn't need to be perfect or extremely detailed for now; all of the pages will be going through major revisions over the next couple months, so we can improve it later.Turambar1 ' 04:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright good to see you're already on the move! I'll be completely free tomorrow so I guess I'll start to work on Saeko and whatever is left. I'll also be completing the major changes that you'd like me to do on Saeko that you mentioned quite awhile back. If you could, may you please give me a summary of changes that I should apply to the pages tomorrow? I think I will be dedicating most of my hours tomorrow on editing. 06:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC). It's good that you'll be doing Saeko. I'm not worried about Alice and Shizuka, but hopefully someone helps out with Kohta and Saya. The changes on the Saeko page could either be just fixing the "Plot" section or revamping the entire page, depending on what you're willing to do. If you just want to do what I talked about earlier, then what needs to be done is writing the plot summary sections for "Fujimi Academy" and "Tokonosu City Streets", making the "Taiei Shopping Town" section much longer, and possibly expanding the "Rika's House" section. "Takagi Estate" looks fine, and "East Police Station" will be after you update it. You don't have to do all of these sections at once. If you want to take on a much larger task, then you can basically do what I'm doing to the Takashi page. This includes the following: *Adding "Weapons" and "English VA" to the infobox. *Revise the introductory paragraph to be more like a simplified "About" section. *Remove the "About" section and put the content in an appropriate section or delete it if it's redundant. *Revise the other sections of the page. *Add references to the entire page from the "Personality" section down. *Revise/rewrite the plot summary (I've been doing this as I add references). *Add images (look at the Takashi page to see how I'm doing this). Obviously, fixing the plot summary is the most important, so you should take care of that first. The other stuff can wait. To make that list simpler, you can just look at what I've done on Takashi's page and use that as a guide.'Turambar1 ' 06:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright looks like there's gonna be a major operation tomorrow! I guess I'll reference your Takashi page as a prime example to work with and perhaps steal some writing that is already there as some of the Saeko parts can get redundant. As you said, I'll focus on the plot summary, but if I were to add in references...oh boy that will take a while. Anyways I guess I'll start by adding in the new contents w/ references and then work on some other things before I go back and references everything. By the way, I'd like to hear your suggestion about what I should write in Saeko's introductory paragraph because I wouldn't want to mess that up as I'm sure Saeko's page attracts a load of readers. 07:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to worry about adding references now if you don't want. If you improve the "Plot" section enough, references can be added in relatively quickly. I didn't add references to the material I updated since I'm going to revise it later, so don't worry about doing that now. For Saeko's indroductory paragraph, I would start with something like, "Saeko Busujima is a high school second year and a member of the main group of survivors from Fujimi Academy" then very briefly tell about her status as the kendo club captain, relation to Takashi, and contribution of her fighting skills to the group. Also if there's anything from the "About" section that seems important but doesn't fit anywhere else. By the way, you can find the English voice actors here. The girl that's voicing Shizuka has a voice that makes me want to smash my TV, so that was a poor decision on their part.'Turambar1 ' 16:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm by rewriting...you mean editing right? Rewriting all of that content would take a very long time. I am aware that there is an English dub edition coming out for HOTD, but I'm not too interested in dub. Even more so after what you wrote about Shizuka's VA. 03:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Well it can mean revising (editing), but it can also mean rewriting in the areas where there's only a sentence or a paragraph for an entire section. If there's a place where a description is missing or it's too simplified, then writing/rewriting is the way to go. Otherwise, just a simple revision is fine. I know many people probably won't be interested in the English dub, but we still need to add the English VAs. When you get a chance, could you look at the "Fujimi Academy" section on Takashi's page and see if it's too detailed. I'm through chapter one and half of chapter 2. I can simplify it a bit if I need to.'Turambar1 ' 04:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'll look at it as soon as fill in VA and weapons for Saeko... I finished the Fujimi Academy section for Saeko too XD 04:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Although I just skimmed through what you wrote, I thought that it wasn't excessively detailed. In fact, if all our pages could have sections detailed as such, then it'd be so much better. Obviously, your method is much more time consuming as you actually bother to take snapshots of the video and post it to the Wikia article. Kudos!! Mine is rather such a contrast...all text...hahaha!!!! 04:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's good to hear. It is time-consuming, but Takashi's is going to be the longest page, followed by Rei and Saeko. After finishing his, the others should seem pretty easy. Kohta, Saya, and Rei already have very detailed summaries, so they won't be too bad; it's just Takashi and Saeko that require a lot of work. What you're doing for Saeko is fine. If you get the plot summary in good shape, the references and images will be simple.'Turambar1 ' 04:48, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, glad that you're fine with it. Thanks for linking the weapons on Saeko's template box. I was wondering how I could do that but I couldn't make heads or tails out of it. Anyways, I've arrived in Taiwan and I'll still try to get some editing done over the next week, but no promises. This is because I mostly won't have internet access and I'll probably be working on the articles at night time and save them as word documents, then post the changes whenever I get internet again. As the same situtation when I was in Japan, I'll be awake during most of the time when you guys are about to sleep so communication will be more or less delayed. I hope I won't hinder our plans too much! 04:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Anytime you want to link to an article on this wiki, you just put double brackets [[]] around the page title. Actually, if you edit the page in code view (I almost always use it) you can edit the infobox without having to bring up another screen, and you still have the button to automatically link it. So is this your vacation or was Japan? I'd like to go on a vacation for my Spring Break, but all I'm doing is driving up to the nearest Indian casino and most likely losing all of my money. I'm used to the delayed communication, so it shouldn't be too bad.'Turambar1 ' 14:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Japan was a study abroad experience and it was basically like exchangjng students. I'm in Taiwan for my vacation ATM. Hahah going to an Indian Casino...seems appealing...especially the part about going home broke XD. LOL sorry that you had to get used to the delayed messaging! 00:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about you, but I'd still consider a study abroad program a vacation if it was in Japan. Especially since I've heard college over there is really laid-back. "Going home broke" makes it sound worse than it is. I really only bring as much money as I'm comfortable with losing. About half the time I either break even or leave a couple hundred dollars richer, so it may end up being all right. It's more about the experience anyway. It's okay about the delayed messaging. I'm not in too much of a hurry to get stuff done right now.'Turambar1 ''' 01:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC)